Quest for the Jewels
by goldenpurple
Summary: What happens when you add summer, disappearances, magic gemstones and trouble together? Adventure of course! Join Jackie & co. as they are up for anther magical fight against the dark forces. When Aunti disappears without a trace, it gets harder for Delya to concentrate on finding 9 colored jewels scattered across Earth. Can Delya survive through the mess or dive off the deep end?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story called "Gemstone Seekers" The title might change because this is the closest thing I can think of to a title. In-between now and the end last summer I tried to make a crossover, but it didn't work out so I'm making something from scratch. I owe it all to my good reviewer Allison Brave for making this happen. I have to admit; my writing seems a little rusty here but I'm working on it. Read and enjoy the 1st chapter!**

It had been a month since Drago, Shendu and his talismans were banished to the Demon Netherworld. There was a lot of damage in San Francisco, but luckily Section 13 was wiling to rebuild. From the past month, a little more than half of the city was rebuilt. The Ice Crew were tried for their crimes and sentenced for 10 years.

From the past month in a half, there had been no crimes dealing with magic or wizards or demons. This was good news to Jackie Chan, Captain Black, Uncle, and Tohru. To them, the world was in balance once more. To Jade Chan, it was pure boredom. Luckily, that day was a rather exciting day for the preteen. It was the last day of school for the summer.

"Today is the last day of school! I thought school would _never_ end!" Jade exclaimed as she arrived through the gates of school. Kids were all over in the hallway, talking, playing, teasing one other. The things children her age would do on the last day of school.

_After today, 2 to 3 months of summer awaits for me. Too bad Drago and Shendu got sent back to the Demon Netherworld. Now I'm going to be bored during the summer_," Jade sadly sighed. Even though magic interfered in her life for years, she never got tired of having fun with her uncle Jackie.

"Remember when that meteor shower hit the city sometime back?"

"Oh yeah! That was freaky!"

"I was scared to death!"

"I seen shootings stars, but not meteors!" Jade's friend Jimmy slightly whimpered. Thanks to Jade's help, he wasn't bullied again after his little 'field trip' with Jade into the future.

"I didn't hear it."

"I was a little scared, but I didn't cry. Instead, I hid in the basement of our house with my mom and dad and baby sister until the meteor shower stopped," one kid bragged. Jade knew that lying voice was none other than Drew, the kid who was most notorious in the school for picking on Jade. He picked on the Chinese girl for her magical adventures constantly. He noticed Jade in the back with a scowl on her face.

"You liar! I bet you were bawling your eyes out and wetting your pants!" Jade cried out.

"Surprisingly no. What about you Jade? Did you get your shadowkhan to fight them with the super speed rooster?" Drew mocked. His peers laughed as Drew pretended to do Kung Fu.

"I did not! And it's super speed rabbit, genius!"

"What does it matter? It's all the same magic," Drew answered.

"Which you believed that one time!"

"That was just a hallucination!" Drew blew off the old memory. Every since he saw a flying moose out the window and magic animals run amuck at the science fair, Drew refused to believe that it was magic. "I was pretty sure I was hallucinating."

Jade's fist curled into a ball as her anger grew. She had hoped no one would mess with her today.

_I guess you can't always get what you want_, Jade sighed as the bell rang. Students ran frantically into their classes so they wouldn't be marked tardy. Usually Jade got a tardy every week or two. This time was different. Before Ms. Hartman closed the door, Jade managed to sneak in and sit at her desk, which unfortunately was beside Drew.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Ms. Hartman!"

"Today is your last day of school. Since you all have done well on your behavior this year...,"

"That is everyone except Jade," Drew coughed out. There was a chuckle or 3 coming from the back. Ms. Hartman gave everyone (mainly Drew) a hard stare, which made them stop talking.

"Since you all have done well this year, I am giving you permission to watch a movie and have a little party in the meantime. I'll pass out work and some projects that I have taken and graded and give them back to you. If you have a bad grade, there is good chance that you will have to redo them by the time you leave," the teacher said. She opened her desk, took ourt a pack of papers and started passing them out to the students. The kids cheered, which was followed by loud chatter.

"Wait. You're actually not letting us do work for once?" Jade looked surprised.

"Well of course. After that field trip disaster a few months back, I've changed a bit. I'm not that mean as you think I am," Ms. Hartman gave her handed Jade a piece of paper with a bright red "A" on it. Jade picked up the paper and gasped.

"Yes!" Jade made a little fist pump secretively. She looked over at Drew, who was horrified. He was just given a bright black "F" on his paper.

"Since you have plenty of time to make this paper up before you leave for the summer, I suggest you start now," the teacher pointed to the paper. Drew groaned and slumped his head onto his desk.

"Aww man..."

_Today does feel a little_ better, Jade though, snickering at Drew's bad grade.

* * *

"Do you want to try a glazed donut?" Aunto offered a glazed donut to Delya. The demon shook her head.

"No thanks. I like chocolate better."

"Bah! You have bad tastes in donuts. Glazed are number 1!"

"So you're saying that everyone likes glazed donuts? Yeah right," Delya shook her head.

"Believe me; the first kind of something new are usually the best of all!" Aunti declared, finishing a donut. Delya and Aunti decided to take a walk around San Francisco. Summer was coming and since there was no air conditioning in the substitute Section 13, it was very hot.

"What's even better is having a hot cup of coffee with the donut," Delya licked her lips. The 2 women left a coffee shop. Aunti bought a bag of donuts and Delya decided to have coffee. "It's been quite a while since I've had coffee."

"You mean with Drago and all?"

"Yeah..." Delya's eyes looked lost.

"Don't tell me you miss him. At the start of the search for demon chi, he took you away from me. He probably hurt you," Aunti stopped eating.

"Eh, not really. While I am still mad at him for what he did with the demon chi business, I am glad I have my freedom."

Aunti and Delya stopped walking, for they had reached a crosswalk. Many cars passed by before the light finally hit red.

"It actually feels nice for there not to be any magic going on that deals with us," Delya smiled again.

"You are right. The world is at balance once more and it should stay that way," Aunti hooked arms with Delya playfully. "Even if there was any problem, my Delya is there to be my protector."

"You got that right."

"She would do anything to get me back!"

"Of course! I don't know what I'd do without you! The time you took me in to raise me as my niece was the best time to. If it wasn't for you, I could've been a bum off the street. In fact, I wouldn't even come here. I'd move somewhere else."

"Speaking of moving, I was looking up vacant houses down in India and..."

"We're going to India?"

"Yes. You know we can't stay in Uncle's shop anymore. The reason I did so because I wanted you back and to stop Drago. Now that the problem is over, I was thinking we could move some warmer place."

"Oh cool! Did you find a house yet?" Delya asked. Unlike others, Delya was actually happy to hear the news of moving.

"No, I'm still deciding. There is this one small charm shop that will fit just the 2 of us," Aunti said, but bumped into someone's back.

"Excuse me."

"Oh! Sorry," Aunti apologized. She quickly picked up her sack of donuts. The man Aunti bumped into turned around. He seemed slightly angry.

"My aunt didn't mean to bump into you," Delya said apologetically. Aunti's face quickly turned into a deep frown.

"Maybe I bumped into him on purpose."

Delya nudged Aunti in the ribs, making her stop talking. "Don't mind her. I'm Delya, and this is my aunt Evangeline or Eva for short."

"I see," the man's face smirked as he shook Aunti's hand. "Nice to meet you _Evangeline_."

"It's not nice seeing you again."

"Aunti!" Delya scolded.

_If Kimikaz is here, then he must be here for an evil reason_, Aunti thought as Kimikaz began to speak.

"My name's Kimikaz."

Delya's mouth dropped open and started to laugh. "No way! Kimikaz as in the guy on TV?! The _super rich_ Kimikaz?!" Delya's eyes almost bugged from her head.

"There's no other."

"Omigosh we're so sorry for bumping into you! I swear!"

"Again, it's no trouble," Kimikaz waved it off. He reached into his little pocket on the right side of his suit and pulled out a business card. He handed it to Delya and smiled. The card looked fancy and very well designed.

"It's my business card. I'm the president of a loan company."

_This guy must have a lot of money to do fancy things like this_, Delya thought as Aunti grabbed a chunk of her hair.

"Yowch!"

"Delya, we are leaving."

"But-!"

"You can talk to Kimikaz when I'm not here," she growled. "I can't stand to see this guy."

"But I've never talked to a celebrity before," Delya whined.

"I don't care!" Aunti growled. She marched Delya away from the confused Kimikaz until they were behind a corner of a street.

"Oi! What's wrong with you? Who said you should introduce yourselves to strangers like that?!" Aunti crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Technically, he's not a stranger. Kimikaz is a very nice celebrity. What's wrong with you? You were so cheerful but now you're getting mad. What happened to the good day?" the female demon let go of Aunti's hand. "And who said you could grab my hair like a caveman?"

"I don't like that man."

"Why not? He's so nice. Everyone I've heard talk about him like that in a good way. He's, like, a good example."

"Just because you hear and see from other people doesn't mean that the person is good. That's why you never judge a book by its cover," Aunti said as she picked out the little pieces of Delya's hair from her fingers.

"Yeah, well I don't see anything wrong about him."

"Not yet. One day the wool will be pulled over your eyes to see his true self," Aunti muttered angrily.

* * *

Kimikaz sat down at his desk and massaged his temples. Whenever the man got angry, blue veins streaked across his forehead like blue lightning.

"How?! How is it that Evangeline is here? Right here in San Francisco? This ruins my plans for everything!" the frustrated man slammed his fist on his work desk.

"I bet while we were broken up, Eva has taken up magic. I'm going to need a Plan B," Kimikaz said. He looked around in a frustrated manner. He pressed a black button at the corner of the desk.

"Mr. Whittaker?"

"Bring me Tân for a quick moment. Tell him it's urgent."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later, a man with a thin mustache and beard entered the room. The top of the man's hair was bald but the bottom of his hair had a burly ponytail. The hair was the color, looked like and felt like the color of snow. His suit and skin was remarkably white also except for his red tie, which stood out like a drop of blood in snow.

"I see you've called for me?" There was a slight Irish accent to the man's voice.

"We've had a change of plans."

"Change of plans in what? I've already got everything settled with the other wizards about the plan!" Tân squinted his old eyes. His fists were balled. "We can't change now!"

"We _can_ and we're _going to_! Do you remember Evangeline? The woman I told you about constantly?" Something wet fell down the businessman's cheek. "The one who broke my heart..."

"Yes I am familiar with an 'Evangeline'. What about her?"

"She's here. I know she'll try and stop me in finding those jewels. Isn't there anything I can do to speed up the process?" Kimikaz pleaded. Tân took the left half of his mustache and stroke it lightly.

"There is one way...but I'll have to look into the idea further."

"No! Why can't you decide now?!" Kimikaz slammed his hands against the desks.

"Oh stop crying! I am the chi wizard here, not you! I will decide on whatever I think is right. You said this was a partnership between us, no?" The white-haired man growled.

"Alright, alright. Do what you want. Just please do something quick," Kimikaz apologized. He rolled back his hair and took in a deep breath. Tân turned around and left the room silently. He closed the door.

"I wonder if demon summoning will help," the dark wizard played with his hair thoughtfully, returning to his office.

* * *

"The last day of Jade's school year. No more conferences, no more phone calls and most of all no more of Jade getting in trouble at school," Jackie laid back in a chair. He was in the kitchen of Uncles antique shop, eating a peanut butter sandwich. Tohru was baking cookies and Uncle was preparing himself tea.

"Wouldn't that mean Jade will get in trouble at home?" Tohru added. Jackie slightly frowned.

"Jade always get into trouble! Rushing into things without thinking, which is what you do!" Uncle shouted and pointed at Jackie. "You are the reason why Jade is who she is today."

"Uncle, the only reason I fight is to defend myself-ow!"

"_So_ you think it's okay for Jade to fight and get herself in trouble constantly?!" Uncle huffed.

"At least she did not get hurt too much," Tohru said, looking at the bright side. This made Uncle calm down some.

"From this summer forward, we won't have to worry about magic forces of darkness or whatever. It'll be back to having a normal life for me," Jackie sighed happily. His face went funny as the archaeologist went deep into thought. "But it's funny how all the magic trouble started the day Jade arrived here."

"I agree. It seemed suspicious from the beginning," Tohru rubbed his chin.

"I am glad it is all over! All this teaching, researching and spells are going to be the death of me," Uncle said with a relief as he poured hot steaming tea into his teacup. Jackie's cell phone rang, vibrating wildly in his pocket.

"Sorry. Have to take this," he smiled as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"It's Captain Black. How's everything?"

"Fine. And you?"

"So far do good. I've just gotten some news on the Ice Crew."

"Oh really?" Jackie asked loudly. Uncle and Tohru gave him funny looks that said _are you crazy_?

"Sorry. I will be back," Jackie nervously chuckled. He got up and excused himself out the back door, which led to a garbage alley.

"Hello? Jackie are you still there?" the bald captain asked loudly.

"I'm here. What is it?"

"I've gotten news that the Ice Crew have finally been convicted and sent off to prison today."

"Prison? I thought it was juvenile for them," Jackie stared up at the sky. It was a pretty sky blue. Nothing was in the sky except for the hot sun.

"Since they are all older than 17 and their crimes are very serious, the law chose to send them there."

"They do deserve it for their past crimes though. What I wondered was whatever happened to the Enforcers and Hak Foo?"

"They work as secret agents in Section 13. While you were gone, they secretly came in my office and begged me to take them in again. I didn't want to fall for the same trick again. They told me they got tired of getting their butts kicked so they've decided to start doing the butt-kicking," Captain Black said as he monitored construction workers building the walls.

"That's great...I guess. I just hope they don't go back to their old tricks again. Having to fight them all the time gets tiring after awhile."

"Same here. My superiors in Washington have finally stopped bugging me about seeing a doctor on the "M" word," the captain quoted. Every since the first time he had mentioned that, his superiors and even the mayor had suspected that Captain Black was slowly going crazy from working on his job for too long.

"That's wonderful!"

"By the end of the summer, the new Section 13 should be up be up. The workers are working pretty fast at it comparing to time."

"Speaking of time, what time is it?"

Captain Black took a quick glance at his watch on his right wrist. "2:25."

"Oh! I better go! Jade's bus is supposed to come sometime around now," Jackie called out. He hit "End" and went back inside to Uncle's shop through the back door.

"Who was that?" Uncle called from the library. He was deep in a large book, reading away. He didn't bother to look up once.

"Captain Black. It was just business as usual," Jackie called over his shoulder. He opened the front door. "I'll be outside waiting for Jade's bus just in case you need me!"

Uncle waved to his nephew, still deep in his research. The page he was reading had a picture of 9 gems; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, black and white. Besides the jewels had its name.

_The Gems of Samuel Long the Scot. These jewels were the same one in my recent dreams_, the old Chinese man thought as he flipped to the next page. In-between the words, there was a little picture of what looked like Lo Pei and 2 soldiers arresting someone.

"He must be Samuel," Uncle squinted his eyes on the fine print.

"Samuel was arrested for collaborating with Shendu and other demons and dark chi wizards. Before he was escorted to prison, Samuel used protection spell so the gemstones would not reveal themselves for centuries to come," Uncle quickly shut the book and putting it on a nearest shelf up to level of his chest.

"Until now. Looks like the magic adventure isn't over yet," Uncle mumbled to himself as he rubbed his glasses against his shirt.

**A/N: This is all I have for now. This chapter seemed kinda awkward for me but the next chapter will be better****. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you know, there might be some major parts of the episodes that don't exactly deal with the plot of this story, but they're somewhat involved to the main story line.**

"Finally we're home!" Delya exclaimed, walking into her house. Aunti followed behind her and set down the half-eaten bag of donuts on a table. Right after Drago's failed attempt to take over the world, Aunti had purchased a nice but medium-sized house that was somewhere from 30 minutes to 1 hour to Uncle's. It was nice and a little big for 2 people (there were some extra rooms that weren't needed) but it was enough for them.

"I thought I'd never get home," Delya stretched out her limbs near the door. She made her move to a green 3 seated sofa in a relaxed position. She noticed Aunti, who looked more tired than ever. She almost looked like a blood-thirsty zombie.

"Where are you going?"

Aunti threw her glasses on the kitchen table and took off her shawl. The piece of clothing landed on top of the couch Delya laid on. "I am tired. I'm going to bed," Aunti groaned. Down the hall and just around the corner the African woman walked into her room and jumped in bed.

"But it's only the middle of the day," Delya mentally rolled her eyes. She grabbed a remote and pressed the 'Power' button. The small TV turned on. It channeled to a white female news reporter speaking into a small microphone. Delya noticed she had put on a little too much make-up.

"This is Olivia Linden. Currently, I am standing in front of Johnny Whittaker's company 'Golden Rainbow', which is his international charity company. This is where he and his chairmen decided on where in the world to be generous to poverty. Here he is coming out of his office!" The female reporter almost shrieked as Johnny stepped out of his office. He looked very calm as paparazzi and many news reporters ran forward, asking him questions and flashing him with many cameras. The businessman was being smothered in every direction, but he seemed to be enjoying it.

_Johnny Whittaker?_ Delya thought.

"Mr. Whittaker! Mr. Whittaker over here!" Olivia was wild trying to get the businessman's attention. To keep from people grabbing at him, Johnny had a dozen bodyguards guarding him.

"Mr. Whittaker over here! I have a question for you from FOX 5 news!" Olivia raised her voice over the calamity. As if the man had supersonic hearing he split the crowd, took the woman's hand and kissed it lightly. Olivia giggled and smoothed back her hair.

"I heard you were so eager to call for me. Ask any question you wish to ask," Johnny smiled grandly.

"Oh! Right! What was I about to ask...oh yeah! Rumor has been going around that you have big plans this summer for the orphanages in Central America! Is this true?" The news reporter handed her microphone to him.

"Only half right. I was thinking Central America _and_ the Indonesian Islands under Asia. I haven't noticed those small islands until some few weeks back. Don't worry. After this summer, the people living there will be happy for a lifetime."

Johnny bowed to Olivia (who was still giggling like a little girl) before leaving. He stepped in his limousine and rolled down the window, waving to his many fans. The limo driver drove off down the street. The paparazzi and news people waved to back to the businessman's car.

"Turn that off **now**!" Aunti snapped.

"Sorry!" she chuckled nervously. The female demon turned off the TV and almost skipped into her own room. There were colorful keys on her nightstand which Delya picked up, making a loud rattling sound. Aunti, who was desperately trying to sleep in he room, turned to look at the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Section 13. I'm going to hang out with Jackie and them. I don't know when I'll return though."

"Be back before 8:00!" Aunti called.

"I'll be back before 9!" Delya voice bellowed as she shut the door. Aunti hugged her pillow tightly.

"I just hope you don't do anything stupid," the elder yawned.

Meanwhile...

A limo sped down the sunny streets of San Francisco. Johnny Whittaker, sitting comfortably in his seat.

"How long until I get home?" Johnny asked his driver.

"Only 15 minutes, Mr. Whittaker," he politely responded. The businessman sighed as he picked up his cell phone and pressed "Speed Dial".

"Hello?"

"Tân, are you there?" Johnny asked.

"Well of course. Who'd you expect, the Queen of England?" the wizard said sarcastically. A low snicker was followed. Johnny growled.

"Don't you get sarcastic on me Tân!" He shook his fist.

"We have most of the ingredients for the demon summoning. Meet us under the Golden Gate Bridge as soon as you can," the wizard got serious.

"Most of the ingredients?" Johnny's eyebrow was raised.

"Don't worry. It's so small that they can be picked off from the street. Go home. Rest for a while. Come back at 12:00 exactly."

"At midnight? Why midnight?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's when everyone is sleeping! Mainly me!" Whittaker snarled.

"Would you rather have to summoning during your bedtime or in the daytime, where you can be exposed for what you really are _Kimikaz_."

"Are you threatening me?" Kimikaz's anger grew. The blue veins once again streaked across his forehead.

"Oh no. I'm just telling the truth. As they say, the truth shall set you free," Tân chuckled. The phone call ended there and Johnny quickly shoved his cell phone into his shirt pocket.

"I have no idea why I asked that lunatic Tân to work with me. I hope the plan actually works," Whitaker said. "Now that Evangeline is here, she might interfere with my plans." Kimikaz looked calm on the outside staring out the window. On the inside he was a nervous train wreck.

* * *

"I can't wait to get out of school! I'm gonna lose 7 pounds during this summer!" Jade said excitedly. She was on the bus sitting with Simone Magus (remember that episode with Spring-Heeled Jack?) and Jimmy was sitting alone across the aisle.

"Aren't you too young to lose weight?" Simone asked.

"Of course! When I come home, my 7 pound bag will be off my shoulders for at least 3 months. So technically, I lost 7 pounds," Jade explained. She let her friends feel her heavy book bag.

"Then I'll lose 5 pounds from my book bag," Jimmy let his bag drop. It made a dull thud on the floor of the dirty bus.

"All that food that we had in Ms. Hartman's class combined with lunch made me gain 5 pounds _without_ a book bag," Jimmy rubbed his tummy. Ms. Hartman had ordered pizza for the class and had bought soda the day before.

"I'll kinda miss the bus. Even though it was small, we had to sit 3 in a seat at times and how smelly and dirty it got, we had a lot of good times here," the boy patted his seat.

"Don't forget about how wet it got whenever it rained."

"The reason why I didn't like the bus was because certain people annoyed me," Jade crossed her arms. Mainly she was indicating Drew, who was a few seats in front of her. He didn't hear her, for he was in his own world out the window.

"I barely ride the bus. My momma takes me home," Simone shrugged. She looked outside past Jade. "Hey, isn't that your bus stop?" She pointed out the window. Jade snapped her attention to see Jackie, who was standing outside of Uncle's shop. When he saw the bus, Jackie immediately stood up and tried to peek through the windows. When he saw his niece waving at him, he smiled and waved back.

"Well this is it. The last time I'll probably be seeing you guys for the summer. I had lot of fun. Really," Jade declared to the kids of the bus. Some clapped but most just watched Jade threw her backpack on her shoulders.

"Bye Simone, bye Jimmy," Jade waved at them. She took 2 steps down the aisle but stopped at Drew's seat. He was sitting along and on the inside, staring at the window.

"Bye Drew." Drew snapped his head toward Jade. It was awhile before the boy responded.

"Yeah...see ya," he nodded her off. Jade gave him a little salute, awkwardly shuffling off the bus. Simone waved out the window with Jimmy and some other of Jade's classmates.

"Bye Jade!"

"See you Jade!"

"Until next year!"

"For once I'll actually miss your crazy demons and ninjas!" a boy teased in the front seat teased. His friends behind laughed like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. The other kids either glared at them or ignored the insult. Jade ignored them too but politely waved to everyone who waved back.

"Bye guys! See you next year!" Jade said back to them as the yellow bus rolled on around the corner. That was the last time she would see that bus for the summer and Jade knew it too. The Chinese girl was hoping she wouldn't see anything school related for a while.

"I was wondering when you'd return," Jackie said, opening his arms for a hug.

"Tch! And I was wondering when I would get home! The last day of school usually takes the longest!" Jade said as her hug knocked Jackie to the ground. "It was so fun at school today for once! Ms. Hartman handed out pizza and we got soda, Drew had to redo an assignment-!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you listen to me describing about the last day of school? Never mind," Jade shook her head. she freed herself from her uncle's embrace and ran inside Uncle's shop.

"The Cunning One is finally home!" Jade yelled. Her voice slightly echoed throughout the house. "So what's up?"

"Nothing except for chocolate chip cookies," Tohru called from the kitchen.

"Maybe later. I'm too full from school lunch," Jade rubbed her tummy. She turned to Jackie standing behind her. "So is there going to be any action this summer or what?"

"What?"

"What do you mean "what"? Don't you remember the ancient magical artifacts? Kicking any butt? Traveling to far away exotic and ancient places?"

Jackie cupped his chin and acted like he was thinking. The Chinese man chuckled a little. "Not this summer. I think for the first time in a few years, there will be some peace and quiet," Jackie walked over to the kitchen and said to Tohru," I'll take a chocolate chip cookie thank you."

Jade's jaw dropped and body went slack. She felt like falling to the floor. "Wait-what did you say?"

"I said I doubt there will be any problem this summer with magic or anything. It's done-over! It'll just be back to archaeological business for me!" Jackie threw his hands in the air happily.

"You mean I went through all the trouble of trying to get out of school all for me to sit around and do nothing all summer long? Really?" Jade whined.

"Don't you get tired of action constantly? Tohru, Uncle and I have. Same for Section 13 and Captain Black. Don't you want to rest? Sit back and relax?" Jackie knelt to the floor to level with his niece.

"Well yeah, but I don't want it to be completely boring. Somebody has to step out of line!" Jade whined. "Where's Uncle to confirm this?"

"Uncle is not to be disturbed!" he called from the library. Jade practically ran in and threw herself at Uncle's feet.

"Please tell me what Uncle Jackie says is not true! Tell me there's going to be something fun!" Jade tugged at Uncle's vest jacket.

"Uncle said he is busy right now! When I am good and ready, I will come," Uncle said, pushing Jade out the library. He shut the door in her face.

"Aww!"

Jackie heavily sighed and walked into the kitchen. "She never listens," he said to himself as he gently massaged his temples.

* * *

It had been quiet awhile since Drago was banished to the Demon Netherworld. He sat on a large rock, far away from the rest of his family. Ever since he had first met them, the teen dragon vowed to stay far away from them as possible. Every time the son of Shendu interacted with his family members, trouble was brewing.

-Flashback-

_"The Earth was within my grasp! You never let me have what I want!" Drago whined to his father._

_"I _told_ you not to play with your father's world!" Shendu screeched._

_"Why not?! You weren't using it! You're always to busy fighting wizards!"_

_"It's not my fault I was trying to protect you!" _

_"Well, maybe if you had given me more time, I would have released you! B__ut no! You always ruin everything!"_

_"Agh! Stop with the arguments! If I have to listen to you 2 squabble constantly, you'll make your imprisonment here worse!" An angered voice intervened. Surrounding the 2 dragons were Shendu's brothers and sisters and they did not look very happy to see him._

_"Dear brother has returned. So how was it like on Earth, _living without us_?" Tso Lan asked. Shendu pushed his offspring away from him._

_"Well you see-"_

_"And who's that half-breed you have with you?" Dai Gui stormed in with his questions. "Don't tell Dai Gui he's related to you?_

_"Are you calling me a half-demon?"_

_"Well of course! The only reason you got the demon chi was to make yourself more powerful than you really are. You wish to be like us but instead you are but an ant," Hsi Wu smirked, perching himself on Po Kong's shoulder. Smoke poured from Drago's nose and ears._

_"Who are you to judge me, you bat?!" Drago growled._

_"Who do you think you are demeaning my son? You are shorter than he! For your information, Drago is a full demon. It's just that he isn't as...powerful as he's supposed to be. All demons come in different shapes in sizes so keep your mouth quiet!" Shendu defended._

_"Great excuse Shendu...," Po Kong congratulated with sarcasm._

_"I have the mother to blame for his lessened power _and_ size," the Fire demon stroked his chin thoughtfully._

_"Speaking of power, who gave you the permission to go and seek out our demon chi?" Bai Tza asked with a raised eyebrow towards her nephew._

_"Sister Bai is right. Dai Gui wants his Earth chi back!" The Earth demon thundered._

_"As do I," Tchang Zu seconded that._

_"Good luck trying to strip them all out. All 8 demon powers are fused together and nothing can separate them," Drago crossed his arms in front of his large chest smugly._

_"Except for the fact that the original owners of the chi can take back what was once theirs, you fool!" Shendu pointed to his brothers and sisters._

_"WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU COULD NEVER REMOVE THEM!" Drago roared back._

_"Whoever told you that was wrong just like you are," Po Kong chuckled. On the raised hands of her and her siblings, a dark purple aurora appeared. Drago caught himself floating upwards as the same purple aurora covered his body. One by one, each demon chi was stripped from his body and his size shrunk. When it was finished, the son of Shendu landed back on his rock normal sized._

_"...T-That hurt," he stuttered, clutching his chest._

_"He's much smaller than I expected him to be," Hsi Wu flew closed to look at his nephew._

_The Wind demon chuckled. "A pity for your demon chi...and your ego."_

_The demons laughed even Shendu, who couldn't help but to laugh at his son._

_"I wonder where he got that from," Hsi Wu added. Shendu stopped his laughing and glared at his brother as the other demons continued to snicker. Drago snorted._

_"Yes dear Uncle. I wonder where I got that tremendous ego from," he smirked. Shendu turned to him._

_"Quiet boy, or you'll get the beating of a lifetime!" his fist was held in the air. "I still have my talismans."_

_"Why are you so harsh on your son Shendu?" Tso Lan interrupted Shendu._

_"It's to make him tough so he can survive in the world of humans...that is if we can escape this prison," Shendu looked around. It was still the same place he had been banished to time and time again._

_"At least Drago got a chance to take over the world and manage to stay on Earth. He's been there much longer than we have," Bai Tza said._

_"Humph," Tchang Zu frowned._

_"I'm outta here," Drago said. Still injured from the chi removal spell, he slowly hopped from rock to rock away from the family meeting._

_"What a coward," the dragon teen heard Tchang Zu under his breath._

-End of Flashback-

"I was so close to winning, to getting rid of Chan! For Delya to finally be mine...," he trailed off into thought. This was the first time his crush had crossed his mind.

"There is no way I'm staying here with my father and relatives. I'd rather suffer on Earth by Chan and his family than to suffer here with my family," Drago sighed sadly. He picked up a smaller rock and threw it over his shoulder. "I wish I got a chance to see Delya again whether she hates me or not, which I'm pretty sure she does."


	3. Chapter 3

"Great. This should be the new Section 13," Delya said. She was standing in front of the alley that looked the same as before. Before the old Section 13 was destroyed, there was a red and small telephone booth; now there was a light blue and bigger telephone booth with better security (obviously). On the doors of the booth had a sign reading "OUT OF ORDER".

"I thought I'd never make it. It's so hot out I thought I would die," the demon fanned herself with her fingers as she jogged to the booth. She opened and closed the doors.

"Now what do I do next?" the demon scratched her head. From her back pants pocket, Delya picked a neatly folded piece of paper and unfolded it. "Pick up the phone and dial these numbers. From here you should be entered into the base."

"Okay, this shouldn't be hard. 2-8-4-0," Delya said punching the numbers in.

"Access accepted. Delilah D.," a steady woman's voice echoed inside the booth.

"Note to self: remind Black to change my name in the telephone. I can't believe he used my full name," Delya noted to herself with a hint of annoyance. The next thing Delya knew, the floor slid out from Delya's feet.

"What the-?! AAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

This was the loudest scream Delya ever made in during the whole time she was alive. Every twist and turn of the descending tube made Delya's stomach do the same.

"I...don't..feel so...good!" throw-up climbed up and down her throat.

After 2 minutes of more twisting and turning Delya was finally deposited in a cushion-filled rectangular box.

"I don't think I'll be able to recover from this," the demon clutched her sick stomach. She stumbled out the room and fell on her butt.

"I see you used the new telephone booth," someone said, his shadow standing over Delya's fallen self. "I believe you weren't supposed to use it."

"Oh! Captain Black! Sorry. That thing's like a rollercoaster!"

Capt. Black reached out his hand to help Delya up. "Yes, it's not bad. It was an upgrade along with more security being added. How did you get in anyway?" the bald man raised his eyebrow.

"I picked up a slip of paper from your office the other day," Delya smiled sheepishly.

"Wait-you weren't supposed to pick that up yet!"

"Again I am truly sorry."

"It won't matter. Section 13 will be finished by the end of summer, if not later," Capt. Black said to Delya, who was watching construction workers fill a hole in a roof. "Jackie had just called. He said you were supposed to be here some 30 minutes ago."

"Oh yeah. Aunti and I met the awesome celebrity Kimikaz on the street!" the demon fist-pumped.

"Really? The businessman and celebrity Kimikaz lives in San Francisco?"

"That's what I thought too, so yeah. I guess so. After that we went home, watched a little TV and got here. Took about 30 minutes, seeing how hot it is outside. I thought I would die," Delya said, pretending to wipe off her brow. "He called for training, right?"

"He's not here yet, but he's not his way."

"Ugh, should've brought my train clothes. How could I forget?" the demon smack the top of her head in annoyance. "I better go now. See ya!" Delya waved to her tall friend before running off. He cupped his chin in curiosity.

"Kimikaz actually lives here? In San Francisco?" he thought aloud. "Something isn't right..." Capt. Black's thoughts were about to drift somewhere else when a wooden board landed on the ground. merely feet away from where the captain stood. It crashed and broke into 3 pieces.

"Sor-ry!" 2 construction workers called from above, looking down below.

"Need to be a lot more careful," the bald man said as he walked back to his office for more coffee.

* * *

"Jade, you are _not_ going anywhere with me this summer and that is final. I already have enough trouble trying to deal with you at home."

"Aw! Uncle Jackie, you're _so_ going to make me suffer this summer! I should've stayed in school," Jade pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Jade and her uncle were at Section 13 in Jackie's room, changing into their matching, blue training uniforms. The niece was sitting on Jackie's bed pouting like a dog while Jackie was changing into his clothes. Jackie sighed and massaged his forehead. "Jade, how many times do you have to tell you-oh never mind. You never listen."

Frustrated, Jade pouted some more. "This is not fair. It's like I'm being put on punishment."

"Don't worry Jade. Once we get to Section 13's training center Delya, you and I can train together. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, great joy."

"Ja-ade, come and get your training clothes," a sing-song voice obviously came from Jackie. He was already in his blue uniform.

"Why not? I have nothing else interesting to do," miserable Jade mumbled.

"I heard that."

Jackie stepped out the bathroom in a blue Tai Chi ensemble. He turned around twice, showing off to Jade.

"Do you like it? I ordered this from Singapore," Jackie marveled.

"Yeah whatever. It's cool," Jade nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come and get your uniform," Jackie showed off a matching blue suit. Jade threw back her head and let out a long sigh.

"Fine. I'll dress. But you owe me Uncle Jackie," Jade pointed to her uncle. She pushed past him and into the bathroom to change also.

* * *

"Where is Kimikaz? He's taking forever to get here," Tân said as he checked his watch, pacing back and forth. He was in the basement of the Kimikaz's Golden Rainbow company. He and 4 other chi wizards, both good and bad, were stuck with him either reading a spell book, mixing into a cauldron or putting things in it.

"Remember that he has many duties to do as a millionaire?" a teenage bad chi wizard named Jun replied. "And don't forget Mr. Whittaker has to dodge paparazzi. He's a big celebrity, ya know."

Tân growled and turned around. "Keep quiet Jun! You _know_ I can keep you here longer than you're required to! I signed you on and I can keep you for as long as I need you."

The adolescent boy opened his mouth for a quick comeback but closed it, putting his head down sadly. An older lady stepped in, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If you keep demeaning him like that, his family members will come after you. They have already come to Kimikaz many times before. Don't think you aren't next on their list."

"They have no way of knowing what happens with the magic business!"

"You don't know that! They may not have anything to do with magic exactly but they have their ways!" said a good chi wizard from Hawaii named Lola snapped, balling her fists. Jun deviously smiled. The 2 other wizards behind Jun and Lola glared at Tân.

Tân, on the other hand, didn't look too happy to have his fellow wizards glaring back at him. "What are you all looking at?!" he screamed. The wizards turned around, going back to tending to their own business. Tân flipped open his cell phone and stabbed the numbers on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Lola turned around.

"Calling that fool Kimikaz!"

Meanwhile...

"I'm ready and have my stuff. Tim do you have your "secret sack"?" Kimikaz called as he threw a large, burlap sack into the back of his black limo. The long car was parked outside of a neighborhood. The sky was colored with orange, yellow and magenta as the sun was beginning to set. The businessman closed the trunk and looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was watching. He straightened his suit and jumped into the back seat of the limo.

"Yes Mr. Whittaker. I have the clothes," his driver Tim said, holding a pile of neat clothes. "Shall I drive back to your office?"

"No. Make 1 more stop near the San Francisco Bay before heading to the office. I need to drop off my 'things' there."

"Yes Mr. Whittaker."

"Great. Now my plans are sure to succeed. I'll call Tân and get him in on this," Kimikaz said, taking out his cell phone and dialing numbers. As soon as the first ring came to the phone, the chi wizard was on the other end.

"Where are you?! You are taking forever to get here!"

"Oh it's nothing. I just had to do a little something before I arrive."

"Do what?"

Kimikaz told the dark chi wizard his evil plan. the more and more the businessman talked, the more sense the plan and Kimikaz's absence started to make.

"You think you can handle keeping this secret? In order for the plan to work, you should not tell anyone. This secret stays between you and me," Kimikaz warmed. "Don't even tell the other wizards."

"Don't you worry, my business partner. My mind may be old, but it's like Fort Knox. Over the years, many secrets go in and they have not come out. Ever," Tân quietly cackled. He took a look or 2 behind him to make sure Lola, Jun or anyone else in the room heard him.

"Good. In about a few days the plan goes into action. Got it?" Mr. Whittaker hissed.

"Yes. I got it."

The phone call ended there with Tân hanging up first. He put the phone into his suit pocket and wiped his brow daintily.

"Who was that? That was Mr. Kimikaz right?" Jun piped up. "See, I told you he would be coming soon-!"

"Quiet down you idiot! You are to address him as Mr. Whittaker and that is final, not Kimikaz or anything close to that! Do I make myself clear?" Tan snarled. Jun turned away, looking frustrated.

___Tân_ is a jerk. I hope Jun's relatives come after him and Mr. Whittaker. In fact they will. Somehow, they always come after the one who hurt a member of their family, Lola angrily thought as she read her spell book. _I wonder what __Tân_ meant by _"secrets". He and Mr. Whittaker must be having an agreement. _

"I wonder what it is..."

* * *

_"Samuel Long the Scot, you are under arrest for creating dark magical items, giving them to demons and lying to Lo Pei's forces you will be imprisoned for life," a soldier said. He was reading a long scroll aloud to Samuel, Lo Pei, his soldiers and everyone listening to what-was-soon-to-be Samuel's short trial. _

_The scene was in a small village in the mainland of Germany. Most villagers came out of their houses to see what the commotion was. 2 dozen soldiers surrounded a man by leaving him in the middle of their circle, unable to escape._

_"You're not going anywhere, Long," a man in a deep voice called, standing behind the circle. He looked confident. "As you can see, my soldiers are trained in the arts of good magic, opposite of your dark sorcery."_

_Samuel cast many spells inside the circle trying to break free from his oppressors. Blue smoke came from his hands. His attempts didn't work because a green force field was lit up, preventing anything from going in or out._

_"I...I give up!" Samuel dropped on his stomach. He had a heavy Scottish accent, making it hard for people to understand what he was saying. "Aye, this good magic is strongeh than any otheh I've eveh experienced!"_

_"Wait! Don't I 'ave a say in this? I need 'elp! Someone to defend meh!" The Scottish dark wizard's eyes grew scared. Lo Pei stepped forward, making the man who was reading the scroll step back._

_"What did he say?" a soldier whispered to villager next to him._

_"I don't know. It sounds like a bunch of yelling and rubbish to me," she replied._

_"If you had not lied to me when I caught you making those magic gemstones, I would have taken you to court to let the law decide your fate. Since you have lied to me, all of Asia, your fellow wizards and betrayed humankind to the likes of demons you will not be given the chance. When we reach the jailhouse, you will be held there immediately. No questions asked," Lo Pei replied firmly. "As for the gems, they will be confiscated from you."_

_Lo Pei held out his hand, opening and closing it in a 'give it to me' manner. Samuel sighed heavily as he fished into his pocket. Seconds later, he brought out 8 sparkling jewels, almost throwing them into Lo's hands._

_"'ave it. I 'ope you choke on it," Samuel growled, feeling ashamed of his defeat._

_"Take him away," the good wizard pointed ahead of him._

_"This won't be the last you 'ear of me, lassie! I will be back and the gemstones too! Not in my lifetime but in another lifetime! The gems will reactivate and _I will have my vengeance_!" Samuel yelled. He stopped his nonsense and under his breath mumbled a spell in Mandarin._

宝石被禁止使用直, 到我的祖先的时间*. Now no one can use the jewels and I mean no one_, Samuel thought angrily. No one knew that there was an Onyx, 1 gem he didn't give up, deep in his pocket. _This will be preserved for my ancestoh.

_As Samuel was dragged away, Lo Pei turned around to face Shendu the Fire demon. As Samuel was arrested, Lo Pei and his forces had to fight the demon dragon._

_"As for you Shendu, you are to remain as a statue forever. As for the rest of your family, we are currently searching for them."_

_"You are _not_ to touch my wife and son, for I'll-!" _

_Lo Pei interrupted Shendu's sentence with his own. "Your Emerald and your talismans are banned from you," the good chi wizard said. He picked up the Dog talisman and frowned. He placed the Immortality talisman into a fellow soldier's hand and closed it. "Take all 12_ _talismans_ _and give throw them far away from here and don't bring it into China. These should not be seen every again."_

_"And what about Shendu?"_

_Lo Pei stroked his beard slowly, think about the best answer for Shendu's punishment. "Hmm, maybe you should throw Shendu in the ocean. Since he hates water, staying in water would be a formidable punishment__."_

_"Argh! I will have my revenge on you, Lo Pei if it's the last thing I do!" Shendu cursed in home language. Only Lo Pei understood this, but chose to ignore it._

Uncle's eyes snapped open and he shot up in his chair like a flower.

"Aiyah, I got saliva on my books," Uncle said softly.

"I believe I just had a dream about the story behind Long's jewels. I should have known Shendu was a part of this story," Uncle thought as he carefully wiped off drool from his book. The old Chinese man picked up his glasses and rubbed it against his shirt to clean it.

"I knew it! The gems are ready to be revealed. Chi Master Fong must have been wanting to tell me this all along," Uncle put a bookmark in the big book and closed it.

"I know nobody would like to hear about this, but now I'm sure magic has returned."

**A/N: You've probably figure out now that it'****s going to be a while before I update unlike my other stories since I am in total control of the stories' direction. **

**I don't like the title 'Gemstone Seekers' anymore so if anyone has any ideas on how to change please let me know through PM or on a review. The title is kinda boring to me now.**

*** = The gems are to be banned from usage until the time of my ancestors.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Take a deep breath in-and out," Jackie said in a soothing manner. He, Jade and Delya were in Section 13's training room. While Jade and Jackie had matching blue Tai Chi uniforms, Delya was much more detailed and different. The main colors on her were pitch black and blood red. Surprisingly, the colors greatly matched each other.

"I wonder how many times it takes for me to tell you that your uniform is pretty, Delya?" Jade wondered as she marveled at her clothes. She was so focused on that she stepped on Jackie's foot. The archaeologist cringed in pain.

"Jade, your foot is on my foot," he said through his teeth in pain. She immediately took her foot off.

"Oops! Sorry Uncle Jackie!" she said as her uncle briefly massaged his foot.

"So Delya," Jackie, continuing to move to his flow. Delya and Jade followed behind. "Have you and Aunti found a house yet? I hope I'm not being rude or anything but you can't stay in our house forever."

"Now move your arm in a position behind your back. Make sure your hips are moving for this to happen," Jackie did the movement.

"Yeah, I know. We moved out into a nice house somewhere down the street. It's a short paradise but cozy," Delya imagined her home. "After we stay for awhile, we're moving to India so Aunti can open a charm shop."

"Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"No! When are you moving?!" Jade cried.

"By the end of the summer. Why?"

"Oh, then it's not _that_ bad. You'll leave when I start school. At least the summer won't be completely boring with you around," Jade took out a breath of relief. "How's Aunti anyway?"

"Stretch your leg muscles wile trying to touch your feet or if you can, the ground," Jackie bent over. Jade was already ahead.

"She's fine. She's less tense these days, so now I can relax. I better call her to make sure she's okay," Jade handed Delya her cell phone so the demon could call her aunt.

"Hello! This is Eva on the phone! Obviously, me or my niece aren't at home so call this number later and _maybe_ we'll pick up. Buh-bye!" Aunti voicemail ended. Delya hit 'End' and gave the phone back to Jade.

"She didn't pick up, did she?" Jade stared at Delya.

"No. When I left the house, Aunti fell into a deep nap. I guess walking around outside got her more tired than I thought," She shook her head. "So what do you guys really do here? You know, when you're not fighting evil or something?"

"Relax. Not fighting is very peaceful. Jade is different," Jackie smirked at Jade. Jade opened her mouth to respond but Uncle burst into the room, holding a big book and not looking too happy.

"Uncle, how nice of you to join us! Have you-?" Jackie began to say with an open hug but Uncle made a quick hit to his head.

"Ouch!"

"What's up Uncle?" Jade joined in. Uncle ignored her still talking to his nephew.

"Be quiet Jackie! This is im-por-tant!" Uncle yelled. He planted the heavy book on a nearby desk, making the table shake. Without knowing it, he mumbled to himself, rapidly flipping from page to page.

"Isn't that your book of magic history?" Delya peered over Uncle's shoulder. The old man didn't answer. After more mumbling and flipping later, The Chinese elder stopped at a page with different colored gems, shining brightly as if they were real.

"Ooh, pretty!" Jade cooed.

"This is very important so do not interrupt Uncle while speaking. For the past few nights, Uncle has been having the same dream dealing with these 9 gems. In the dream was Lo Pei and his many soldiers, a dark chi wizard and Shendu!"

"Was the dark chi wizard Daolon Wong?" Jade asked.

"You saw Shendu?!" Jackie's eyes widened. Uncle answered him with another hit to the head.

"I said DON'T INTERRUPT UNCLE! Like he was saying, Uncle is guessing that his dream was based off after the time of Shendu's banishment. Samuel Long, a Scottish dark chi wizard made these 9 gems with magical powers. However, he was arrested by Lo Pei's forces and immediately imprisoned for life," as Uncle was telling the story, he was flipping the pages, showing the pictures along with some words.

"I think I remember hearing anything about magical gemstones so don't ask me," Delya shrugged. She was confused by what was going on.

"He got busted!" Jade called.

"Lo Pei forced Samuel to give him all the gems, however he didn't. He gave up all but 1 gem and kept it in his pocket. He vowed to pass this down to his ancestors. As for Lo Pei, he took the gems and threw them in the Atlantic Ocean."

"Uncle, don't you mean the South China Sea?" he corrected Uncle.

"Actually, no. The dream Uncle dreamt took place in a small village Germany. I'm guessing someone resurrected Shendu and he ran away to Europe. In Europe, there were many demon dragons so he would fit perfectly," Uncle looked up only to fix his glasses.

"Oh! I remembering hearing something like that," Delya cupped her chin in curiosity. "Shendu ended up getting thrown in the water!"

"As Samuel was being dragged away, he mumbled a spell in Mandarin that would prohibit the gems' power from being used until the time of his ancestor. Anyway, the reason why Uncle is telling you this is because somewhere on Earth, Samuel's ancestor is searching for the gems and is planning to use it for evil. That is we again must step into the world of magic to stop this evil."

Jade shot up like a rocket and did a little dance while Jackie's mouth went agape. Delya's expression was blank. "Yes! My summer is saved! Uh-huh, finding the gems, fighting bad guys, saving the world!" The Chinese girl cheered.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Uncle, how do you know all this? I mean, I thought this was all over," Jackie scratched his hair.

"Uncle thought the same thing, but apparently we are put in the same situation we have been in for some years. Chi Master Fong must've sent this to Uncle," Uncle shrugged. He turned to Delya. "Call Aunti and tell her what I told you. I already told Tohru."

"When I called her, she didn't pick up. She's taking a nap so-"

"_So_ you should call her again and give her a message!"

"...Or maybe I'll just go home and tell her. It's getting late anyway!" Delya grabbed he rkey inched her way towards the door. Uncle left the training room to go his own way. Jackie took out a deep breath in exasperation.

"What's wrong Jackie? Aren't you happy?" Jade asked, tugging at Jackie's sleeve.

"No. It's just that hearing that I have to look for another magical item came so sudden. I didn't really expect this," he scratched his hair.

"What do you mean 'so sudden'? The last time something magical happened was, like, a month in a half ago!" Jade threw her hands in the air. "Come one Uncle Jackie, get with the program!" Jade skipped out of the training room, happily humming a happy tone.

Jackie stroked his chin slowly, having a thought. _If Uncle claims something about a magical disaster, then he's most likely right_.

* * *

Kimikaz walked slowly down the stairs of his facility. His mind twisted and turned with every thought, as did the butterflies in his stomach.

_I hope Tân doesn't pick out a dragon from the void. Dragons aren't my type. I wonder what is he up to anyway? What if he uses that demon to betray me as his minion? What is he uses the demon to look for the gems on his own behind my back? And what if someone saw me leaving the neighborhood? I made sure no one was behind me._

"Are you alright, Mr. Whittaker?" his driver Tim asked. Kimikaz offered for him to come just in case anything crazy happens.

"I didn't say anything."

"I heard you talking aloud to yourself. I was just asking if you were alright?" Tim repeated the question. "And you probably don't notice yourself biting your fingernails."

Kimikaz looked at his fingernail. It was halfway off, hanging there awkwardly. "Oh, sorry. Didn't realize it."

"Are you nervous about Tân, sir?"

"Not just that. It's about our little trip. I hope we didn't get caught, did we? No one saw us?"

"I can assure you, Mr. Whittaker, that no one saw us leave with the package. We deposited the package in the attic. You should be alright," Tim patted Kimikaz's back softly, trying to calm him down. Traces of blue streaked across his forehead.

"I just hope no one is plotting behind my back. I may be a big celebrity but that doesn't mean I'm always safe."

Tim reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door. Kimikaz's eyes were blinded by the dark blue light coming from the room.

"Ah, Kimikaz! You've finally arrived! Wondering what was taking you so long," Tân mumbled the last part under his breath. The businessman heard Tân's mumbling but Tim didn't hear it .

"Oh I'm sorry. I had some ' important business to attend to."

"What is more important then-never mind. Are you ready to witness a demon conjuring, my business partner?" the dark chi wizard put his arm around his 'friend'.

"Wait, I thought you told Mr. Whittaker that the demon conjuring would start at midnight," Jun scratched his smooth, brown hair. Tân smacked the adolescent across the head with his cane.

"Shut it, you! As I was saying, I wanted to start at midnight but as you were complaining before, why not start now? The spell that is made is pretty strong. By then, the spell will have gone weak," Tân touched the dark blue soup. It was strong and sticky. He had to wipe the gunk on his pants for this stuff to get it off.

"I knew you would see my reasoning," Kimikaz smiled grandly. Jun, who was standing in the corner, was being comforted by Lola.

"It's alright Jun. It's alright," the woman massaged the boy's head.

"Whatever. I hate living here with Tân around."

"There's nothing we can do. All 4 of us wizards cannot best Tân in battle. You know he is much stronger in battle, strength and mind," Lola said. She sighed and looked up at the head dark wizard, who was chanting something while putting some things in the soup.

* * *

Delya ran up the stairs of her front porch. She knocked on the door rapidly.

"Aunti? Aunti are you there?" she said loudly. The window of the house were painted with bright light pouring out the window.

"Aunti left the lights on. Probably still sleeping to notice," Delya said. She put her key through the keyhole, only to find the door already unlocked.

"Huh? How is the opened if I locked it?" Delya cautiously stepped inside. The house looked the same way it was when Delya left. All the lights were on except in Aunti's room, making it look like a lighthouse.

"Hey I'm home. I've got some important news to tell you from Uncle!" Delya said, opening her door. The bed was empty and the elder woman's room was slightly messier and empty than before.

"Hmm...that's strange," Delya played with her hair. She looked into Aunti's closet, seeing that there were not a lot of clothes.

"Some of her clothing is gone too." Delya accidentally stepped on Aunti's favorite shawl.

"Did she decide to go on vacation?" the female demon ended up answering her own question when she discovered Aunti's set of keys sitting on her nightstand.

"Something is most definitely wrong," Delya said. She ran around the house, looking through every room. She was getting so scared that she had to look twice in each room.

"Aunt Eva, I hope we both know that this isn't a game Hide 'n' Seek!" she yelled as loud as she could. The only thing that responded back was her echo.

"I can't believe Aunti left on her own _and_ without her keys! Just when the most important thing needs to be told, she's not here!" _C'mon Delya think! Where would she go? _

Delya kicked off her shoes into her room and plopped into the living room couch, taking up all the space on it.,

"Aunti couldn't go anywhere at this time of hour. Even if she did, would only be to Section 13 and if she wanted to go there, she would've gone with me in the 1st place!"

Delya took her feet off the arm stand of the couch and put it on the floor. Something sharp touched her foot, making her reel in short, but painful agony.

"Ouch! What was that?!" she shrieked. She picked up a white bead beside her. It was so white it could've been mistaken for a small pearl.

"Wait...this is-this is part of Aunti's necklace! That's funny because she never takes off her hand-made necklace. This means big trouble. Either she's been kidnapped or she ran away. For some reason, that doesn't make sense to me since our trouble are over and there's no one I know here in San Fran that would want to kidnap my guardian?"

As Delya was thinking and pacing about the living room, she stopped everything and fell to the floor like a dead body.

"Who am I kidding?" she wailed, making a grab for the phone. "If I'm going to look for my Aunt Eva, then I'm going to need Section 13."

* * *

In the Demon Netherworld...

"That annoying noise is coming from somewhere," the son of Shendu said with wonder as he searched the Demon Netherworld. Even though it was nothing but rocks in space, the noise had to be coming from somewhere.

Drago had stayed far away as he could from his relatives, especially Shendu since he was giving his son the hardest time. Mostly he said something like, "This is all your fault. If you had..." or something like, "I wish you would...". Useless advice from a father who hardly cared. Like all teenagers would do, Drago ignored his father and went his own way.

"That swirly sound is getting louder," Drago rubbed the back of his head confused. Every which way the dragon teen turned, the mysterious noise sounded the same.

"Wait, what's that smell? Smells like...ugh! Garbage!" Drago pinched his small nose together. "Where is the stench coming from? There is no smell here."

"Drago!"

"Ugh, Hsi Wu's calling me again. Gotta hide!" he said to himself. He jumped on top of a rock, jumped over a small rock and landed in the entrance of a cave.

"Drago, where are you? My older siblings have requested to see you!" the Sky demon flew around, searching for his nephew.

_Yeah right! Like I want to see you all again_, Drago mentally rolled his eyes. His stomach collapsed as he sniffed in heavily.

"I'm definitely getting closer to the sound _and_ the smell. Maybe they're coming from the same place," Drago pinched his nose and walked deeper inside the cave. This one was dark (like most) dry and hot. Very hot. The deeper the son of Shendu got, the sweatier he became.

"Jeez, I'm roasting! Can_not_ take this heat and I'm only in a cave!" he used his shirt as a fan. It didn't give much effect. Drago kept moving forward before he gave up and fell on his knees.

"This is too much! I'll just come back..." Drago said before trailing off. He jumped up from his position to walk close to the swirling thing.

_So _this_ was the thing that making so much noise_, the teen dragon thought looking inside. It appeared as if 2 humans were looking back and talking indistinctly. They didn't see Drago's happiness.

**_YES!_**

Meanwhile...

"It's like Drago disappeared!" Hsi Wu exclaimed. Shendu stroked his chin curiously.

"For how long did you look for him?" he asked. The Sky Demon shrugged.

"There's no time here, remember?"

"Well it's obvious who made him go off," Shendu said, glaring at his older brother Tchang Zu. "What?! How is this my fault?!"

"Because the time where we actually need to tell him about the portal, he disappears!"

"Let's just not invite him and search for that portal without him! Shendu's son is such a burden!" the Thunder demon crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Let us remember that this 'portal' you all speak of could be just talk," Tso Lan folded his arms.

"Still, we should check it out to see if it's true! This pit is boring and I'm hungry!" Po Kong thundered.

"You're always hungry, Po Kong! Can't you think with your mind instead of your mouth?!" Hsi Wu

"Or while Drago is gone, the reason behind that could be searching for a portal. He's probably growing mad from being stuck with us for eternity," Bai Tza smoothed back her slippery hair.

"Dai Gui say we leave Shendu's son alone. He got the privacy he needed, so why are we complaining? We already have brother Shendu to worry about," the Earth demon glared at Shendu, which earned him a glare back.

* * *

"Something's coming out! Get it!" Kimikaz shrieked. Lola, Jun and Tân reached inside the potion, grabbing a large green hand.

"This hand is bigger than mine!" Jun screamed and started to freak out.

"Stop shrieking like a girl and just keep pulling!" Lola grunted, grabbing a horn.

"Ow!" the creature screamed. Lola wiped her hands on her pants frantically.

"Ew! It's sweaty!"

_This demon is heavy_, Tân thought. He grabbed the spell cauldron by its sides and let the contents of it spill onto the ground, making it easier for the demon to come out.

"Free at last," it muttered. Jun poked at it, like the small-ish creature was dead.

"What is it?" he asked. He gave a light kick to his head. "And why is it small?"

"This my boy," the head dark chi wizard grinned manically," Is our demon dragon back-up."

**A/N: This story is taking longer than I thought. Things in real life have been bothering me, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought I said _not_ to bring a dragon here! You know how I hate those fire-breathers!" Kimikaz fumed and Jun and Lola held the demon dragon by its shoulders.

"He sure is heavy," Lola grunted.

"And he has breath smelling like burning ash! Pee-yew!" Jun held in his breath.

Kimikaz's hands were clenched and so were his teeth. Jun, Lola and Tân backed away from the angry businessman.

"I think we'll be taking the dragon to his chamber," Jun inched his way towards the door and disappeared.

"The spell doesn't bring any demon to the portal, it just wanders into there. It doesn't really matter anyway. At least we got a demon to come out of the portal. Usually it takes a very long time for a demon to come through so you should be grateful," Tân said.

"And another thing: why is he small? He should be big-even bigger than this room!" Kimikaz said as he followed Jun and Lola into another chamber. They were laying the small demon on a small bed.

"When will he wake up?" Jun asked. He was all up in his face, watching him sleep.

"Oh it will take awhile," Lola taped her head, going into deep thinking. "By tomorrow, he should wake up. He's just very tired from his trip to the human world."

"Lola is right. You 2-get to bed. You have done enough for today. Tomorrow we will talk to the dragon," Tân said, making the dismissal motion with his hand. Lola made a small bowing motion while Jun did a fist pump.

"Yes! Freedom!" the teen exclaimed. He ran out the room with Lola following behind. She turned around and bowed one last time to her superiors.

"Good night, Mr. Whittaker. Good night head wizard Tân," she whispered. She left too quickly to see the dark wizard and Kimikaz nod their heads at the woman.

"Hmm, just in case the demon wakes up and tries to escape, put a magical wall around his chamber," Kimikaz cupped his chin.

"I was thinking the same thing," Tân played with his goatee. "As you said, this demon is much smaller than I expected so what do you expect from it? The little runt couldn't cause _that_ much harm."

* * *

"So you said when you walked in your house, most of her clothes were gone, her room was messed up and Aunti was nowhere to be found?" Captain Black raised his eyebrow. Delya nodded. The 2 of them were in Captain Black's office. Delya was standing near his desk while Capt. Black was sitting down, typing some things on his computer. He would look up a couple of times to meet Delya in the eye.

"When I left, she was taking a nap."

"Does your aunt sleepwalk? Like she gets up a does things she doesn't realize?"

"No. Usually Aunti is trying to stop me from sleepwalking," Delya rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Well if there is no evidence that she walked out on her own, then this might be a kidnapping case. Do you know anybody around here that seeks revenge on you or Aunti?" Captain Black looked up from his work.

"No. If so, I probably would've seen them on the street of somewhere," Delya looked at the ground.

"First, the news of magical gemstones needing to be found, now this," the bald captain put his head in his hands.

"Jackie and Jade told you?"

"Along with Jackie's old man and his hits to the head."

"Captain Black? You in here?" a soft knock was on the door with Jade on the other side.. Without waiting for an answer, the niece opened the door with a," What's up D?" Jackie was behind Jade.

"Wait-I thought you went home?" Jackie asked.

"I did and when I went to greet Aunti, she wasn't there," Delya explained. She was sitting in a chair, rocking back in forth nervously.

"Maybe she went out for a late night stroll," Jade suggested.

"Aunti doesn't like going out at night and who does that anyway?" Delya stopped being worried. Jade shrugged.

"I'm going to tell some of the other agents. We will send a search party out and if Aunti is not anywhere around here, this will be considered a kidnapping case. Watch out for anybody that seems and/or is doing anything suspicious," Captain Black took his head off of his hands.

"Id this is that serious, then we will help too," Jackie offered his help.

"Or maybe Uncle or Tohru could make a tracking spell to find Aunti. Usually if someone disappears, Uncle can do his hocus-pocus and track Aunti down," Jade explained. "Or Aunti could have her own magic and bust outta there!"

"Please do whatever you can to find her. She didn't bring her magical equipment with her, so she's completely vulnerable to harm, magically _and_ physically," Delya pleaded standing up. She walked to the door and opened it. Jackie's simple question stopped her in her tracks.

"Delya, what are you going to do?"

The demon stood still, not saying anything. She seemed. She put on her serious face and looked at her Chinese friend.

"I am going to do whatever I can to find my Aunti." With that, Delya proceeded to leave the room. She closed the door behind her. Delya walked down the hall when she took out Aunti's keys. She looked at her small picture and clenched her fist. The demon shoved the keys back into her pocket.

_Whoever took Aunti away from me is going to heavily regret it. I will see to it and I think I know who'll help. I just hope his office is still open..._

* * *

"Unh..." Drago moaned. One eye opened followed by the other, Drago had awoken in a small, thin cot lying on cold, metal floor. He felt its coldness through the mat, along with the chill of the air breathing on his sweaty back.

"Where am I?" Drago muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He shuddered, feeling cold because of his wet sweaty shirt.

"It all of a sudden got colder," the demon shuddered as he tried to look at his surroundings. The room he was in was almost dark. It was hot, but to Drago it was cold.

"Wait-did I...I did! How'd I get here?" the demon dragon sat up. It took awhile for him to remember the past events. "Oh yeah! I climbed through that portal. Where di it come from anyway?"

"Finally, you've awakened."

Hearing someone talk besides him or his family made Drago's heart almost skipped a beat.

"It's because of my doings, dear boy."

The chilling sound of Drago's captor's voice made him jump once again. The person who was talking to him did so outside his holding cell. "Who are you?"

The male talking into the room seemed to gaze into Drago's crimson eyes. The man's eyes were grey and piercing. Drago would never admit it, but it was starting to frighten him. "You look...promising. What is your name?"

"I believe I asked you first!" Drago retorted. He knew he wasn't supposed to snappy with someone he met, but to Drago something didn't feel right about the stranger he was talking to.

"And I believed I asked but a simple question, so there is no reason for anger here. Tell you what; if you tell me your name I will tell you mine."

Drago took a deep breath and stared at the man that was most troubling him. "I am Drago, son of Shendu, the fire demon. Now your turn."

"See? We all cooperate, things go much better. My name is Tân. I am the chief dark chi wizard You, my fiery friend, are stuck in your room for now."

"So why am I here?"

The wizard coughed and fixed the collar on his sheet before talking. "You see, my fellow wizards have brought you here to help us on a mission that is very important to my partner. We brought you here because there are 9 gems that need to be found. We also needed stronger muscle like you, as I can see," Tân looked at Drago's green muscles.

The son of Shendu took what Tân did into thought. "What's in it for me?"

"We have already done you 1 favor; releasing you from the Demon Netherworld. You have absolutely suffered there. I don't have to be a genius to know that the Netherworld is just a common jail, required for demons. What did you get sent for anyway?"

Drago felt his heartbeat grow silently in his chest. He was thinking about his defeat to his enemy. "What do you think? I was close to ruling the world when a man and some of his friends stopped me with their magic and whatnot. Pretty common to the others."

Tân stroked his chin and made a dim grim. "Do you know how long ago that was?"

Drago shrugged. "There's no record of time so I'm not sure. I could've been in the Netherworld for centuries!"

Tân nodded, intently listening to the demon dragon. "Do you... perhaps know the man's name who sent you to awful place?"

Drago snapped his attention to the wizard, who's aged eyes weren't as piercing anymore. He turned away, glaring at the stone wall. "There were many people there to dresser me, but the main enemy was one man. His name was Jackie Chan, and he was an archaeologist but he had amazing martial art skills. He had a little annoying niece named Jade who tagged along with him, an annoying old man who was a good chi wizard-."

"You said 'good chi wizard'?" Tân raised his eyebrows. Kimikaz had taken in many wizards like himself, but to Tân's ears it had been awhile since he had heard of someone like him still out there.

"As I was saying, the old man was a chi wizard and he had a big freak show apprentice named Tohru. Chan had some other friends too, but i can't remember their names. I only remember one man named Captain Black. He was bald," Drago said. His eyes turned said and his face remorseful as he tried to forget a troubling thought. "There was a girl I had with me on my team and she was a demon like me. I had know her since I was little. She was very pretty with her amethyst eyes, curly, black long hair and pretty body. The thing was she had a fiery temper and played hard to get. That's what I liked the most."

Tân wrote down the descriptions of Drago's past lover on a small sheet of paper. "What made her your "past" lover?"

Drago felt himself getting hotter inside at Tân's expression for Delya. "It wasn't exactly my lover. I liked her but I'm not sure if she liked me. On the outside, she didn't like what I did."

"If you work for me and my business partner, I can destroy your enemies and get back what was yours," Tân said slyly. He didn't need to look inside Drago's cell to see Drago stand up and puts his face on the bars. "You can help me?"

"Oh yes. I will destroy this "Chan" and his family and you can get back your woman. Just work for me and my partner and I will take care of you from there," the dark wizard looked up.

"Say what now?"

"Oh you heard me. I will take care of you from her if you start your allegiance to me."

Drago backed away from the cell's bars and stared intensely at his captor. "First of all, I can take care of myself. Secondly, work for you? I don't think so. Either I'm counted as a partner too, or count me out!" Drago declared. He liked being in charge and hated being ordered around like a servant.

Tân was unimpressed, as if he were expecting Drago to say this. His face looked mad. "I will give you enough time to rethink your answer when I come back tomorrow. Either you choose the right answer or-."

"Or what? You're going to zap me with your dark magic? Tch! Whatever!" Drago blew him off, taking a seat back on his cot.

"Oh no. That's nothing compared to what I will do to you," Tân cackled. Drago tried to ignore it, but the chilling sounds of the dark wizard's laughter made him think. _I wonder what he will do..._

* * *

"Hey, is a man named Kimikaz there?" Delya asked in a polite tone. She was standing before the account at the front desk where the woman worked. It was almost 11:00 and the place was empty like a desert. Even the account was getting her things so she could to go home.

The account didn't look at Delya and said, "It's late. I don't think you want to disturb him."

"But this is important!"

"Little girl, nothing is more important than getting some sleep! It's an hour before midnight! Are you crazy?"

This slightly angered Delya. There were faint streaks of red in her black hair. "I'm must be if I'm coming the the middle of the night-!" Delya stared down to look at the lady's name tag. "Taylor."

"Seriously kid. You won't want to mess with the man when he's trying to leave, especially at this time. He gets angry. Real angry. I suggest you leave now and come back tomorrow," Taylor patted Delya's back consolingly.

"I'm 20," Delya lied. She was actually 920, but that was her little secret. Taylor blinked and looked her up and down.

"That explains your good looks. Well, **lady**, I'm sorry. I said come back tomorrow and I mean it. No exceptions!"

"Can't I just go to his office?"

Taylor squinted her eyes at Delya, who was was looking past her at an emergency flight of stairs. "If you're really eager to see the man, go to the 2nd floor and it's the 2nd door on the left. I'm warning you! Don't get on his nerves!" Taylor bellowed. She popped her gum, then went back to packing her things. "I'm _so_ not going to be here when she gets yelled at."

"I'm willing to take my chances," Delya said to herself as she jogged up the stairs. "And why did she say he has a bad attitude? Kimikaz seems like a nice guy."

Delya reached the top of the stairs, stopping only to catch her breath. She glanced down the long hallway. The wall was a mixture of grey and a darker shade of it. It looked and smelled new, which reminded Delya of her new house.

"Hello? Is there anybody up here?" she echoed. There was silence.

"What now Taylor?" a man's voice groaned to Delya's left. It got quiet for awhile before there was the sound of rustling and moving around. Finally, a door opened with Kimikaz's head sticking out. "What makes you think coming to bother me is a good id-! Oh hello again!" The businessman stopped his ranting to put on a polite face when he saw is was a different person. "What brings you here?"

"I'll try to be as brief as possible. Remember when I first met you today with my aunt?"

Kimikaz nodded slowly, looking lost. "Yes... is there a problem?"

For some reason, Delya felt a ting of embarrassment as her body heat rose to her chest, making her feel hot. "I think something bad happened to her, like she ran off somewhere or got kidnapped. I have a few friends to help me. I know I just met and barely know anything about you, but do you know anything strange going on around here with kidnappings or something?" she asked. The female felt pale and could've sworn she had stuttered once or twice.

The way his strong, jaw-lined face was built collapsed instantly. He quickly grabbed Delya's hand and soothed them, even though she didn't need comfort yet. "Oh my! I didn't know! Hon, I'm so sorry for your loss. You should come to me sooner," the businessman exclaimed.

"I told my friends first do they could organize a search party the next day."

Kimikaz led Delya into an elevator, which made her mentally kick herselffor easing her breath running up the stairs. "I didn't hear if what happened, but one of my drivers friends mentioned something about someone's door being burst open. Is that what you mean?"

"Yeah! The door was unlocked and everything! Please say you'll help me! I didn't know what to do if she's not with me. I'll be alone and I hate being alone in my house."

"You don't have a boyfriend that you can stay with?"

Delya looked shocked, then slightly angry at Kimikaz's accusation (even though she did not mean to be). "N-N-**No**! Why would you think that?!" Delya blushed. She briefly thought about Drago before shutting him out of her mind.

"You're like what, 20? Early 20's? Women are usually at that age to start dating."

"I'm...not ready for that yet. I just turned 20 last month," Delya lied and blushed. Luckily, her friend didn't have the slightest suspect of her huge lie.

Delya and Kimikaz stepped out of the elevator and styled sound in the parlor. The door was only a few feet away.

"Hey, where'd Taylor go?" the businessman looked around.

"You mean the account that was here earlier? I think she left. Taylor warned me not to talk to you. I'm not sure why because you're a really nice guy," the girl shrugged. "As I was saying, I was hoping you would help with my cause. Am I right?" Delya stuck out her hand. Kimikaz didn't take long to shake Delya's hand with a very firm grasp.

"You got yourself a deal. If you come back tomorrow morning, I'll send out another search party see what we can do, alright?" This came from a generous Kimikaz. Delya solemnly nodded, then went on her way out. "Thank you!" she declared.

Once Delya was out of Kimikaz's sight, she couldn't contain her excitement. "YES! Aunti will be saved! I'm glad I came now!" she thanked herself as she ran home. What the girl saw on the outside of Kimikaz was a kind and generous gentleman. On the inside, his heart was black as coal and he cared for no one but himself and his goal. When the Delya left, his smile turned upside down as he picked up the cell phone from his shirt pocket.

"Hello? Tân, we have a problem and we need to talk about it. BIG time."

**A/N: I know this story is turning out to be a real bore, but the next chapter is when the real fun starts.**

**If anybody has any ideas on a new name for this story, please let me know through PMs and reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before you say anything, the reason why I took a long time was because I was getting involved in the show Avatar: The Last Airbender along with its sequel series Avatar: The Legend of Korra. IT'S SUCH AN AWESOME SHOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. You got the benders, Azula (blue fire), Zuko, Uncle Iroh (he kicks butt and is funny. He's like an AU Uncle to me) along with Katara (very smart), Aang (he such a little cutie), Toph (kicks butt too) Sokka (the funniest) and Suki, who rocks as a Kyoshi Warrior and a non-bender. Don't forget all the other couples too. To tell the truth, I liked them, but didn't worry about it much. I'm not really much of a shipper.**

**Enjoy this chapter. I have to admit, it was long but I did a pretty good job.**

The next day...

It was a particularly quiet morning in the Chan house. Jade had eaten her cereal in silence, Jackie was trying to finish his cereal, Tohru was frying bacon and making pancakes while Uncle was in the library. The only person who has been cheery was Tohru.

"What is with all the sad faces this morning? Bad dreams?" the 480-pound sumo asked, humming a happy tune.

"What's wrong with her?" he turned to Jackie. The archaeologist sighed heavily, for it had pained him to say it.

"Jackie! Uncle needs you here! And bring some tea!" Uncle hollered from the kitchen, making them jump. Jackie had forgotten what he was going to say.

"Uncle, we need to finish our breakfast, " Jackie replied.

"Your breakfast can wait. The forces of darkness do not. That is why you must come here NOW!" Uncle demanded. From past experiences, Jackie has learned the hard whenever you did not listen to uncle the 1st time. To avoid from getting any hits on the head early, Jackie pushed away his cereal.

"I hope this is important."

* * *

Drago sat quietly, glared at the darkness that swarmed around him. He had gotten little sleep because of the threat Tân made. Even though the demon wasn't supposed to be worried about what a mortal could do, it still got him thinking about what. I mean, Tân did look like he knew what he could do as a 'chief dark wizard' as he himself claimed.

"And I'm hungry," Drago said, patting his stomach. he could feel the small vibrations shaking there.

"Hey! Your prisoner needs food! I'm starving over here!" he cried. Tân was there, holding a tray of well-cooked food made by himself. It was a full tray with delicious and nutritious foods like mini waffles, orange juice, an omelet, homemade yogurt, cut fruit in a bowl and eggs. The smell aroused Drago, making him face the door.

"Finally some food!"

"Aren't you awake?" Tân taunted. As he carefully slid the food under a little slip, he thought _Maybe if Drago joins me, I can use him to overthrow Kimikaz and take those gems for myself_, he schemed.

"So, have you thought out our little 'deal'?" Tân sneered. Drago's face did not change, for he was focused on the food

"Maybe."

"It's either a yes or no. There is no other option than those 2. I gave you enough time to think about it, so you should have the answer by now!" Tân growled. Drago seemed nonchalant about the attitude Tân has shown him.

"Alright. Then I'm going to tell you that m answer is still no, no and no. Read my lips, old man," Drago said. He mouthed the words and spelled it out. No sound was needed for Tân to understand what Drago had said.

"You are one of the very lucky demons to be chosen for this experiment. Looks like I will have to teach you a lesson," Tân murmured under his breath. He chanted a spell and instantly the food that was held in the wizards hands. The food tray in his hands disappeared into dark blue smoke.

"What did you do with my breakfast?" Drago demanded. Tân opened the door and stepped inside, sitting the door behind him. Drago backed away from the wizard and stood up. He knew something was about to go down.

"I tried to be as simple as I can and you still refuse me," Tân said, getting closer to Drago. The demon dragon lit up his hands in fire.

"Unless you want to be burned alive, you better back up," Drago said. He fired a blast but instead of it hitting Tân, it hit the door and disappeared.

"What's going on?"

"You can try all you want _dragon_, but your fire is worthless in here. I put a protection spell around it to block you from using your fire power," Tân pulled out his scepter from his sleeve. The black tall cane began glowing an iridescent red.

"If you will not work with me, then you are my enemy," Tân grunted, pointed his scepter/cane forward. Most of the blast hit the wall, creating a dent in the stone and cement. Unfortunately for Drago, part of the blast had hit his shoulder. On accident, Drago's tail swept under Tân's feet, making him crash to the ground. His cane rolled away towards the open door.

"Aren't you a clever lizard?" a mumble came from Tân's aged mouth, along with a foreign curse. The comment wasn't meant for Drago to hear, but he did.

"Is that all? Was that 'vengeance' I was supposed to get for turning you down?" Drago asked, trying to sit up. His scaly eyes were shut from the pain he was trying to nurse in his shoulder, but he could tell his taunting was making him angry.

"Oh I'm not going to be the only one who's going to be punishing you. Seeing your attitude, I had only half a mind to call in some security back up if anything like this went wrong. Those security guards should be coming this way right now, along with my head business partner," Drago's face expression changed from pained to angry. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," Drago grunted, taking a hard grip on his burnt shoulder. "See you later!" Drago made his move. He tried to step over Tân's fallen body, but only stepped on his chest. Tân let out a cry. In retaliation, the head wizard grabbed Drago's ankle, making him fall on top.

"Get off! What do you think you're doing?"

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me," Tân proceeded to grab Drago's clothing and arms. "Because of the injury I gave you, you won't get very far hiding from anybody," Tân punched the demon dragon in the injured shoulder. Drago cried out in pain.

"It's called taking refuge!"

"And I suppose you know a lot about that, hmm? Probably hiding from humans constantly so they wouldn't trap you and call you as their own?!"

Drag ignored the well-directed insult and kicked him in his stomach, which made Tân cry out louder.

"Oohmph!"

While the dark wizard curled up in a fetal position, he let go of Drago. The demon dragon lunged for his cane, which felt cold.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?!" Tân hissed.

"Doing what any 'brat' would do in a trapped situation similar to this," Drago sneered. He pointed the magical cane at the door and blasted. The explosion shook up the small cell, startling Tân.

"My scepter!"

"You mean your old walking stick?" Drago mocked. He threw it down, letting the cane roll toward the chi wizard. The sound of what sounded like a police siren echoed in the demon dragon's ears.

"Free at last," Drago breathed. Luckily, it was empty and quiet. He knew this was all going to be interrupted.

"Alert! Alert! A prisoner has escaped! Lock the premises! Notify all security!" a man's voice echoed outside. The volume of the man's voice was giving Drago a slight headache. The sound of yelling and running footsteps were everywhere and it sounded like it was coming closer.

"Ha! I may still be injured, but it is **I** who will have the last laugh when you are captured again and pushed in a solitary-like cell," Tân coughed.

"And that's where you're wrong again. They can't catch what can't see," Drago taunted. He grabbed the top door frame and began to climb upwards until he was upside down.

"Looks like I'm the lucky one here."

* * *

"What is it this time?" Jackie said. He was blinded by green light coming from Uncle's direction. "What's going on?"

In Uncle's hand, his pale yellow blow fish was glowing green. The alive color scattered across the room, as if it were a glowing disco ball. There was an image of a whitish-clear, brilliant cut diamond spinning around.

"We start a new journey against the forces of darkness today. We are going to be searching for the Diamond, then once we retrieve the gem...,"

"We will find what power it possesses. We have done this before with the talismans Uncle. This is nothing new," Jackie threw his hands in the air. He received a hard slap on the head from Uncle. So much for Jackie's morning wish.

"Do not be so sure about that! This is much harder then finding and using talismans like nothing! For the magic in the jewel to work, we must take out the dark magic protection spell from the gem," Uncle scolded his nephew.

"And what happens if we don't?" Jade asked in a voice of curiosity. Uncle put a hand to his chin, stroking it slowly.

"It depends. Usually the dark magic would rub off from the jewel onto you, turning you evil. If not, there are other many consequences with the gem," the good chi wizard mused.

"Hunh?"

"Tohru, explain part of my research," he pointed to the Japanese man. He was deep inside reading a history book.

"The creator of the jewels was a dark chi wizard. When it comes to creating magical artifacts for protection, it is usually good chi wizards who create these things. Samuel Long the Scot created these gems to aid Shendu and other demons being oppressed by Lo Pei and his forces." Uncle pointed to a picture of Lo Pei and people who were dressed similar to his attire.

"Lo Pei had his own army? Cool! Wait, why didn't he tell me when I got to meet him?" Jade asked. She cherishes one of her favorite memories of using the Horse talisman to bring a stone figure of Lo Pei to life.

"Yes, but this was after he had defeated Shendu the first time. It was Shendu who motivated Lo Pei to start hi own army to banish all the demons he could. It wasn't exactly and army until the 8 Demon Sorcerers were banished.

"Let me guess: the other 7 Immortals were part of the army, like generals or commanders?" Jackie stroked his chin.

"Correct. Together, they marched from Asia to Europe and into what is now Germany. They found Long _and_ Shendu hiding there together," it was then that Tohru closed the book and put in back in the highest book shelf.

"When he was captured, Lo Pei ordered Long to hand over his gems. Legend has it the Scottish wizard gave 8 and kept 1. No one ever knew or cared about what happened to the last one because that one, along with the rest, were powerless. The one Samuel kept gave it to his pregnant girlfriend, who would then pass it on to her son and so forth," Uncle said. The image of the jewel on the wall changed to a field with tall grass and appeared to be very windy.

"It's the Premier Diamond Mine 40 kilometers east of the Gauteng Province in South Africa. Should we go now?"

"Of course! I have been waiting all night for this to happen! Tohru, call Aunti and Delya and tell them to come right away!"

Jade and Jackie froze up, not expecting the question to fall out of Uncle's mouth. Jade shrugged and Jackie winced.

"Well you see, Aunti is...gone. She probably ran away or something," the Chinese girl mumbled.

"Why would she run away? Is she upset with someone or something?" Uncle for the first time was worried for someone other than himself.

"That's what we're not sure about. It seemed like she got kidnapped," Tohru chimed in. Instead of looking depressed, he looked rather mad.

Uncle unconsciously put his fingernail in his mouth. It was a bad habit that Uncle had picked up as a wizard. Usually Aunti was there to prevent him from doing that but sadly she was not there. "Well-never mind. We must go to South Africa and find the Diamond. I will worry about Aunti later." Uncle began picking up his things and throwing them in a small backpack.

"Right," Jackie nodded. From his back khaki pocket, Jackie took our his small red cellphone. "As for you Jade, you must stay here."

Jade was one step away from saying some things she would most definitely get in trouble for. "Jackie, that's not fair! You gotta let me come! This time there's no school, no homework nothing that I can do to pass the time while you guys get to have fun! Are you willing to let a 14 year-old watch Uncle's shop? What if a break-in happens and you aren't there to fight them off?"

"Call 911."

"You're not getting the point. This time, I don't want to stay behind," Jade said as she watched Jackie. "If you let me go, I promise I won't get involved in the butt-kicking action."

This caught Jackie's add as hit 'End' on his phone. "Alright fine. But remember; you promised not to get into any action." Jade nodded her head quickly, as if she were a dog obeying her master.

"Everyone hurry up! We do not have much time before forces of darkness take the gem!" Uncle declared.

* * *

"Finally I'm done," the demon huffed as she sat criss cross. Delya was in Aunti's room, cleaning up and packing whatever leftover clothes Aunti left during her 'magical disappearing act'.

"Is this what I've been doing all day?" Delya asked herself. It seemed whatever she was doing Delya did it out of boredom. She had a light breakfast and after that, straight to her guardians room.

"Why don't I feel depressed? Why do I feel anger for the person who did this to me? I guess I have anger problems. Drago was right about me," the demon sighed, thinking about her captor. She was happy he was gone, but felt a slight sadness because he was sent to the Demon Netherworld. Every demon has heard of it, but for Drago and Delya, they have never been sent. All Delya knew was that for Drago, it was his first time.

"Why is their so much trouble in my life?" Delya wailed. The slight sound of echoes traveled throughout the house. "And why am I talking to myself? I am a very strange person."

On Aunti's night desk to the left, the relaxing demon heard a _beep, _then the sound of a female voice she knew. "Hey! This is Delya on the phone!" the sounds of giggling could be heard.

"Stop laughing! You're ruining the tape!" Aunti lightly scolded her niece. A boisterous laughter coming from Aunti followed. "This is Evangeline. We weren't at the phone because we're either doing something or we're too lazy to come to the phone."

Delya couldn't help but laugh at how much fun it sounded like they were having. "Please leave your name and number and we'll come back to you."

"Delya, I know you're there and I understand if you didn't want answer the phone."

"Jackie?"

"Yes, it's Jackie." He replied, as if he was having a conversation. "I told Uncle what happened and he's feeling as bad as you are, if not worse. I did not mean to pull you out of your somewhat depressive state but we need you. We're going to South Africa to retrieve the magical Diamond and start another magical adventure. Uncle wants you to come since you know some magic. Jade, Tohru, Uncle and I are heading over to Section 13 as we speak. Please be there by an hour. If you can, call me back at 233-206-2458," the archaeologist finished.

"Aww. I don't want to go. I'm too lazy," the female complained. The time was 12:30. If bored cleaning was what she was going to do for the rest of the day, she'd better find something else. Delya grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her back pocket.

"Alright, I'm coming. This better be important."

* * *

"The prisoner couldn't have gone far!" Drago heard a lady say. While he was upside down, he happened to find an open vent, in which the cover was left hanging waiting for someone to close it. When Drago had gotten inside he made sure to close the vent opening begin him with his tail. Unfortunately for him, he ended up getting a small cut on his tail. It didn't sting then, but it was starting to.

"How do I know which way to get out of here?" the son of Shendu asked himself. Thus was a pretty tough challenge for him, since it seemed like he was going in circles. The vent was pretty big, so it gave him enough room to move around a little bit. His shoulder was still pounding from the blast Tân had given him.

"Why does it feel like I'm going to die?" he groaned, clutching his shoulder. As he crawled, he found himself at a 4-way intersection.

"Sir, I doubt the dragon is in the building. We've checked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found," one of the security guards said. Drago listened intently to see what Tân would say.

"I will take care of the stowaway since it was my idea who brought him here," a different sinister voice said.

"Wait, who's this guy?"

"This creature must be smart, so obviously he wouldn't be anywhere to be seen...did you check the vents? The vents are pretty big for a person, let alone a demon his size," the voice added. Drago could bet that he was pointing upwards.

"Good idea sir," the guards quickly congratulated their boss before marching away. Drago could hear the sound of Tân's heavy breathing. He felt somewhat proud of his blow.

"Are you okay? What happened?" the voice asked. It sounded soothing yet course, frustrated and tense.

"Kim, the dragon was more powerful that I thought. He kicked me in the gut, blasted away the door with my cane and ran out. He's probably gone by now," Tân replied. His breathing got quieter.

"I doubt it. Unless he was bigger and more destructive, he would've gotten out sooner. He's still somewhere in here struggling to get out," "Kim' concluded. Instead of being surprised, Drago was mad at Kim's intelligence.

"Besides, you have other matters to attend to. The 1st jewel, the Diamond, has been located in the Premier Diamond Mine in South Africa, thanks to the help of our newest 'visitor'," Kim chuckled.

"This Kim guy is probably Tân's business partner he was talking about yesterday, " Drago shivered.

"By the time you get there, your injury should wear off. On the jet, there will be some painkillers, an ice pack and a doctor waiting for you."

"Alright, I got it," the dark wizard rasped. The click-clack of Tân's scepter was heard in the hallways.

_I should have broken his cane too_, Drago mentally kicked himself. No time for regrets now. The son of Shendu didn't waste any time moving from one part of a vent to another. Another corner of ventilation was getting in his way.

"This place is so big I'm going to grow old trying to find my way out of this joint," he growled. The headache he was having was turning serious, Drago was monster hungry, thirsty and fed up.

"All I need is a bed, some medicine and some rest," Drago said as he tried to concentrate on his objective. Because of his aching shoulder, it hurt for Drago to move.

"Yow!" There was now an open wound on Drago's shoulder. Luckily, the cut was small and no blood was split from the little wound.

"Wait a minute, there's that smell again! So the smell wasn't coming from inside here, it's from outside. And it smells like garbage!" Drago pinched his nose. "It's even worse than before!"

"There should be my exit," a sly demon dragon said. With his fiery hands, Drago pressed them against the metal. It took a few seconds for the metal to melt. Drago's hand print got bigger, approximately taking up the size of a 10 by 10 square. The dragon jumped down, landing into an alley of trash cans and garbage.

"That starts off my day."

* * *

This time, Delya took the stairs to go to Section 13 and not the new transportation system. As she climbed down the stairs, she unconsciously cracked her knuckles. The demon knew it was a bad habit and Aunti knew too, but Delya decided to ignore it.

Maybe some travel and a little action will calm me down, she pushed her hair out of her face. In the distance, it looked like Captain Black was talking to Jackie. Delya didn't see Jade and Uncle, but she saw Tohru go behind a corner and disappear.

"Hey guys," Delya called out. Capt. Black turned quickly.

"Oh there you are. We were just about to take off," the captain said.

"It seems as if you got my message," Jackie added.

"Yeah, and I **wasn't** in a depressive state. I was just very, very bored," Delya half-lied. She was sad, just not feeling sad.

"As of yesterday, I have sent every available agent out doing their own search on your aunt," Captain Black explained with sincerity.

"That's nice, but why? Can't she handle her own self?"

"When the incident happened, some of them checked it out, only to find no tracks left. The perpetrator must have cleaned up after themselves. To make sure she hasn't gotten far, an agent has been placed on a specific part of the city all over.

"Uncle said that when we returned, magic will have to find magic. For now, we're going to have to refer to Captain Black's way," Jackie pointed to the plane, where Uncle was resting.

"I can't wait to find the person behind Aunti's kidnapping because I'm going to knock them so hard-." Delya began cracking her knuckles once again when Jackie's hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I wont knock anyone out. Yet," Delya rolled her eyes. "Yet."

"Hey Delya!" a child's voice called from behind. It was Jade running down from the entrance of the airplane.

"Hey Jade."

"What's up? How was home? Are you thirsty of hungry? We got food on board," Jade raced, pulling the girl towards the plane.

"Good, good, both and that would be great," Delya answered the questions. "Jade, don't pull! I'm going as fast as I can!"

"You said the Diamond was in South Africa?" Capt. Black turned back to Jackie.

"Yes. It makes sense, since they have a lot of diamond mines there. Uncle also said that before we can use its power, we must do a spell to remove the dark chi protection spell.

"Why? This didn't happen when we found the talismans. The demon chi and Oni masks maybe, but the other ones weren't that much of a trouble," Capt. Black rubbed his head.

"I'm guessing since a dark wizard made it, it would be a lot more easier to control. If a demon had made it, it would have turned you evil upon usage. This is still such a surprise to me because one minute we were eating breakfast and the next we're traveling halfway across the world," Jackie scratched his head. The archaeologist was almost never ready for anything.

"Don't worry, some food will be on the plane for you to eat on the 14 hour trip. Just to let you know, I'll have Uncle prepare a cell with his magic to prevent anyone evil from getting in. Section 13 has had too many break-ins in the past."

"That is a good idea. Seeing how frequent break-ins and break-outs have been," Jackie took a deep breath. He turned around and made his way towards the ready plane.

"Good luck Jackie," the bald captain gave a nod of good luck to his friend. Reluctantly, Jackie returned with the same motion.

"I hope."


End file.
